gailieo 2 prequel yukawa, utsumi
by mushimio92
Summary: Utsumi Kaoru was hurt more seriously then what everyone had thought. Touma Kenta, Yukawa Manabu, Kusanagi Shunpei and Hiromi Kuribayashi will all make an appearance. The silent support Yukawa and his subtle concern for the young detective.
1. Chapter 1

One shot

He had fallen asleep, waiting for her. All of the sudden, a bang was heard, it sounded like a bag of meat had fell to the ground. Touma Kento woke with a start; he peered round the corridor where the sound came from. He raced towards the source, and pushed opened the door.

"Utsumi –san!" He called anxiously, before clambering to her unconscious body. Touma lifted her against himself and had his arm around her shoulders. Trembling unnecessarily, insensibly he dug for his phone.

"Ambulance, I need an Ambulance!" He shouts into the receiver forgetting to sound like a professional. The person over the phone yelled back a certain order; Touma hit himself in the head mentally.

"We are at the theatre house on 32street Mukima, please hurry!" The other person sounded irritated when he put down the phone but Touma could not care less.

"Utsumi –san! Wake up! Hey! Wake UP!" He shook her but she did not respond or make a sound. It was worrying, especially for him – a new detective with an experience in months not years.

Touma felt for her pulse, for a moment he had a scare but it was there. The pulse weak but it showed that she was still alive. With a quick movement, his coat was off and around the fallen woman – senior detective. She was freezing, almost like a dead body. Touma kicked himself again, why was he thinking of such inauspicious things? He looked at her face; it was badly bruised, cut and scrapped – all because of a suspect. The suspect whom almost got away with a serious crime if not for this detective, but then…

_She was crying, Touma had never seen anyone cry so desperately, it was not hushed or suppressed but was an outburst loud and uncontrolled. She must have kept those emotions locked deep inside her; this case drove those emotions up the wall. All these and Utsumi-san's past, only one person knows best. _

"Kusanagi –Detective" Touma spoke over the receiver, he moved closer to the window at the same time.

"Kenta? Something the matter?" Touma placed his hand on his head, rubbing it wondering if he could explain the situation properly.

"Utsumi –detective, is in the hospital" Touma said with a knot in his stomach, he turn around to face the long corridor; where the night shift doctors and nurses came on duty. He peered up to the red light 'Operation in progress' it read, on his left then to the glossy windows.

"What happened?" The voice on the other hand sounded more dark and serious. Touma closed his eyes, almost immediately everything that had happened raced through his mind. Like a silent movie that played over in a second.

"She was attacked by a suspect; it does not look very good…She was alright a few minutes ago…" Touma began, but was cut off by an obvious alert Kusanagi

"Which hospital are you at?" He asked, Touma reported accordingly. "Okay, wait for me there. Have you called the chief of police? Go and report to him now. Do you understand?"

Kusanagi Shunpei snapped his phone shut, pushed himself away from his office chair and strut towards the doors. He was not anywhere near the hospital at the moment, he will be there in an hour or so. _Utsumi Kaoru, what did you do recklessly again? _Kusanagi punched the buttons roughly, his mind filled with concern of his protégé. He glanced at his watch, at this time he will be stalled by the evening traffic. Unless… Kusanagi Shunpei snapped open his phone once more, he scrolled down the list of contacts and finally to the name he wanted to see.

9 – 4 – 7 - he dialled impatiently, and waited for the phone to connect him through. It clicked, and as usual a stern and firm voice answered the call.

"Kusanagi – kun…" it said, without speaking further. The person was just acknowledging the caller.

Kusanagi took a hesitant breath, "Yukawa, Utsumi – Kun is in the hospital right now. It sounds serious, go and see her okay?"

On the other end, Physic Professor Yukawa Manabu digested the news quickly. He looked over to his assistant who scanned his strange expression. The professor nodded, "I got it" Yukawa closed his phone.

"I am going out for a while; I will not be back today." Yukawa said, retrieving his coat. He pocked his glasses, at the same time he heard a scoff behind him. Yukawa paused, turned to face his assistant.

"Sensei, please don't tell me it is the female detective again…" Hiromi Kuribayashi – the eternal assistant folded his arms irritated, "Asking for help on her cases? Sensei, please don't assist the police in their investigation anymore!" He glared at the professor, his voice was slightly raised. For a good reason, the professor have helped the police for more than 6 years and for every single time, experiments have been stalled because of his involvement. The school board will not be happy with him if the assistance interferes with the university.

Kuribayashi was about to persuade further when he realized that the professor expression was no longer neutral. "Wait…It was not the female detective?" He moved a few steps closer to the professor, "Who was it then?"

"Kusanagi shunpei…"

Kuribayashi bristled, "There, another detective… Sensei, please don't…" He was certainly fed up with the police involvement in their lives.

Yukawa put on his coat, and opened the doors not giving much concern of his assistant protest.

"He called to tell me, that Utsumi – Kun was hurt in the line of duty."

A blanket of awkwardness covered the atmosphere; for once Kuribayashi looked ashamed with himself.

"Is she…alright?" he stammered, shocked to hear the news.

Yukawa peered over his shoulders "I am going to get the answer for that now" he uttered before shutting the doors behind him. Kuribayashi twirled his fingers nervously, _oh dear. Ahhh, wrong timing again! _

He moved towards the sink to deposit his coffee cup, "Eh…?" he whispered to himself "Was the professor feeling concerned?" He pushed the blue button and cold water ran over his fingers, "He can show concern?" Without thinking about it, he pressed the red button. Almost immediately, he jumped in pain. "Ouch!"

He pressed his scalded palms onto the cloth nearby, scolding himself continuously in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

There

"_Should I continue being a police detective?" _

_The professor was undoubtedly shocked when he heard that question, he was about to make a cup of instant coffee but this took the thought away from his mind. He glared at the woman who specially came over to ask such a preposterous question. He had an expression written on his face which he had never used before, something that caught her attention immediately. _

"_Oh, this is the first time I have seen that expression on your face." She said, putting a hand over her mouth to cover a small grin. _

_He continued to stare, a familiar dead pan look that she was so used to; especially after six years together investigating different cases. _

"_Should you continue being a police detective?" Yukawa repeated her question which also meant… Everything became quiet for a moment_

"_What are you talking about, Utsumi –kun?" She began to speak in a deep tone, imitating how Yukawa was probably going to answer her. _

"_I have assisted you for so long; you should know that I am only interested in physics and pretty women." She moved towards the nearby table and dumped her bag onto it. She glanced at the professor with a knowing look. "Furthermore, asking me if you should continue being a detective…" _

"_You already know how I would answer to that." Utsumi said still imitating; she looked the professor with a defeated look. _

_Yukawa shook his head slightly "I am not interested." _

_(It was a lie…) _

Yukawa entered the hospital through the emergency clinic, he approached the counter. There was only a nurse there; she clicked on the computer aimlessly until she heard the footsteps getting louder.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a patient" The nurse lifted her head up, and their eyes met. For a moment, it looked as though the nurse had forgotten what to do. Yukawa nodded slightly, "Sorry to bother."

The nurse cleared her throat as well as her mind "What is the name of the patient?" she asked with a gentle tone. She winked at him. Yukawa paid little attention to that; instead he was racking his mind for information.

"Utsumi" he said, the nurse snapped back to her usual demeanour, "I'm sorry sir, and do you have the full name of the patient?"

"…" Yukawa and the nurse exchanged stares for a moment.

"_My full name is Utsumi Kaoru." She said indignantly. _

"_Not interested." He said simply. _

"_Utsumi Kaoru. At least remember me by my name would be nice." She said, rolling her eyes at him. _

"_We are not that close, Utsumi –Kun." He said, putting on his glasses before dumping his used gloves into the bin nearby. _

"_Then, Yukawa Manabu." He glared at her. _

"_That is my name." _

_Utsumi Kaoru pouted, but then gave a grin. "At least I know your full name." _

_Yukawa turned away from her and peered into his microscope, he heard her moving away and then back again. "In case, you forget. Here is my name on paper." He did not answer her. _

"_Ah, ignoring me already. Fine, I be going now" Utsumi turn on her heels and walked away, it was when he heard the door slam before removing himself from the microscope. _

_He looked at the paper, she had neat handwriting. Utsumi Kaoru. _

"Sir?" The nurse prompted again, this time Yukawa knew what to say.

"Her name is Utsumi Kaoru." The nurse glanced away and began to type in the search box.

She clicked twice, "The patient is currently in the operating theatre, at block B, second level. 1aOP."

Yukawa remembered it by heart, he was about to turn away when the nurse tapped loudly on the counter.

"Please sign in; I will also need your identity card."

"His name is Yukawa Manabu…" the nurse muttered under her breath, she held his identity card in a fashion as though it was something fragile. _So handsome. _

"Arashi Mika! What are you doing!" shouted a firm voice, the nurse jumped up narrowly avoiding hitting her head against the cupboard above her.

"I'm sorry, Sister!"

Touma Kenta sat outside the operating theatre, feeling nervous and edgy. His sight made contact with the red light – Why is the operation taking such a long time? He was about to close his eyes when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Touma blinked a couple of times as the figure got closer; it was not the senpai he was expecting.

"Touma Kenta, is it?"

The rookie detective stood up quickly, he was about the same height as the newcomer but was slightly shaken by the fact he knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Touma asked he was defensive after all; he did not tell anyone else besides Kusanagi Senpai.

Yukawa pointed to Touma's chest, "Your badge." He said simply, Touma looked down to where he was pointing and took down the name tag as quick as he could.

"That was how I know your name; a second reason was Kusanagi – Kun who told me to find you." Touma took a large gulp of air nervously.

"Then, who are you…?"

Yukawa took a look from the detective to the red light on his upper left, "Associate Professor Yukawa Manabu of Teito University."

"A professor?!"

Touma considered the professor and then to himself. This was strange, a Physics professor of a university who knew his senpai who also know Utsumi –Kun who also knew the chief of police – how could it be? He looks like a normal civilian.

For a minute, no one spoke then… the professor sighs. It was a small gesture nonetheless freaked out Touma who was not expecting any sudden sound.

"What happened?"

Touma Kenta felt a sense of duty of being a police rising up within. "I am apologetic; I cannot speak of details to a civilian"

"Civilian?" The professor repeated without looking at the detective, in fact, he was examining the emergency button nearby. (How intriguing a hospital can be, a small bell loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear)

Touma had a question mark on his head, it seemed as though the professor was not considering himself as a civilian. Who is he exactly?

"I do not understand…" Touma began, surveying the professors' behaviour subtlety as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You are just a professor, why would Kusanagi Senpai ask you to come here?"

"My being here, have nothing to do with my job as a professor." Yukawa answered, now examining the contents of the hand sanitizer and the machine which dispense the liquid. "What a useful invention…" he said to himself.

Touma felt a little riddled by the professor, he folded his arms. "Then, why do you need to know what happen?"

"There are two answers to that question." Yukawa replied, he turned around to face the detective.

"As a physics professor, nothing here is of interest to me. As a friend, I would like to know what happen to her."

**My dear friends, I am so sorry for not writing for such a long time. I am trying to write a story for Galileo, which became my favourite TV drama series. But I have not written in a long time, so some of the stories have problems. I am trying my best, and hope that you will like my stories. Please drop me a review if you can. Thank you very much. **

**PS: There are some problems with the character of Yukawa Manabu, I have trouble connecting to his personality therefore he may sound weird and out of character. I am so terribly sorry, please forgive me! **


End file.
